digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Fan:B/C Designer's Notes: The Origin of Zerosumon
Zerosus, my signature Fakemon on DA, has made me quite famous with only it's prescense. This blog is not about Zerosumon, the Digimon equivalent, as the true story behind the design lies in Zerosus, the Fakemon design. For many, many years there has been a popular concept called "Mewthree" by fans, originally just a fake code for Pokemon Red and Blue Versions, has since become something popular in the fandom. However, I was often disappointed in the results I've seen been created with the Mewthree concept, so I decided to take the design on a more serious approach, such as giving it stats and an ability, and also some other details important for a main-series Pokemon. Designing a Mewthree was something I never expected to do, as I was already designing a Prehistoric Genesect (And still am to much failure in ideas), and Teranadros (Who's pic served as the basis for Terranadramon's pic) was fully intended as the final Fakemon in National Dex order based on that fake region, as it was a full evolution line despite being Legendary. The I designed Carbosect, too much failure as it looked too much like Genesect and sort of rushed the design, and then I decided to absolutely surprise people: People have made prehistoric Genesects before in the past, and people have designed Omega counterparts to the Alpha Arceus before as well, but nobody made a full fake region with a Mewthree as the final Fakemon. That is, until I showed up. Zerosus was designed to be an odd one out of the newly formed Mew trio, taking some traits of Mewtwo and modifying them, as well as having a drastically different typing and backstory. Instead of Psychic type, Zerosus was Normal/Ghost, relating to it's backstory. It's species name is Unborn, as before it could fully mature like Mewtwo had already, it was killed off before it got too powerful, as it was much stronger than Mewtwo in terms of stats. While it didn't have the highest in anything, it's Base 170 Special Attack and Base 157 Speed, with a movepool larger than that of Mewtwo's thanks to being able to learn Sketch, hence also being able to learn moves such as Judgment among other things, and also it's immunity to Ghost, Fighting, and Normal type moves, and being weak to only Dark type moves, which Mewtwo learns none of, Mewtwo is completely outmatched against Zerosus as the only move that would even hit it super-effectively would be Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball, both moves Mewtwo learn, but Zerosus is immune to thanks to both of it's types. Zerosus, designed as the strongest Pokemon ever, surpassed even Arceus in base stat total. The key issue I had with Zerosus inorder to make it powerful, however, was Teranadros, which was much faster and learned Dark Type moves such as Crunch. To counter this, I created the Chosen One ability, which would double it's offensive stats and it's Speed stat for several turns if anything could OHKO Zerosus provided it's HP is at full health. However, once Chosen One wore off, it left Zerosus severely weak as not only did those stats get a 3x drop, but Defense and Special Defense got nerfed as well. Zerosus, however, would destroy the entire opponent's team regardless in that amount of time, typically to be used alongside Teranadros to make up for it's negative effects. Teranadros had Base 255 Attack, which was the highest possible, and had Speed much higher than Zerosus and was the second fastest Pokemon. Priority moves have negative priority when used on Teranadros, which is due to it's incredibly pathetic defensive stats, instead relying on OHKOing the opponent before they have the chance to move. However, the true magic behind Zerosus was the back story. As stated above, it was killed before it could be finished, leaving it in a deformed state with it's right arm and leg much larger than the left arm and leg, and left Zerosus's mind stuck in berserk mode. Basically, it saw everything as an enemy of some sort, and in an upcoming fanfic based on Zerosus, Zerosus goes on a rampage similar to Zerosumon, and dies at the end due to a heart attack it was suffering due to defects it was suffering from even as a Ghost type. This is where Zerosumon comes to mind, as normally a backstory like that is far too dark for Pokemon. Digimon, however, tended to have darker storylines all the time, so I decided to make a counterpart to Zerosus with the same design except done in Digimon's style, removing previous references to Mewtwo, and using concepts still meant to be in Zerosus. Zerosumon is meant as a more darker version of normal Zerosus, and is indeed the most powerful in terms of level, being higher than Terranadramon's level as well. In an alternate future, foreseen by nightmares Duo has, Zerosumon effectively kills everybody, even to the point Duo actually cries in sorrow, which is not in her usual tough character. In Bursting Cries I have Marcus shipped with Duo, as both are the same age in their respective timelines. Bursting Cries's timeline takes place in the epilogue timeline of Data Squad, where Marcus is 19, and Duo is also 19. But, Kiryu, around his 30s or so, wants Duo for himself, and thus the reason he chose her to join in with his Digimon guild. However, his son Drek was unaware of this the whole season and it wasn't until Zerosumon's events did he figure out what his own father was doing, and believe me, he didn't like it as he was already close friends with Duo, but was scared as to how she would act. The real reason he hated this, however, was because Kiryu deliberately tried to kill Marcus when he found out about him, but nobody knew the events was a result of him. That, is basically all I will say for now on Zerosus. How does the incident get resolved in the end for a happy ending for Duo? You'll find out eventually. Category:Blog posts